


Beyond the Gate

by Annejackdanny



Category: Real Person Fiction, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annejackdanny/pseuds/Annejackdanny
Summary: Simple and fun had always been their way of tagging their 'friends with benefits' relationship. There had been moments of crossing certain lines, but they'd always managed to reach the common ground of 'simple and fun' again. Until Michael met Lexa and things had changed in a big way... Thirteen years later, on a convention, they find themselves back in bed together, a gift given to Michael from his wife, one precious weekend for old times sake...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who read my Jack/Daniel and Little Daniel stories, PLEASE BE AWARE that this is NOT kidfic and not a Jack/Daniel story. I have written this story in 2014/15 after being on a convention where RDA and MS were on stage together. I posted this in a separate account because I feared my usual readers might be turned off by real person fic. But while I don't know if I'm ever gonna write this kind of story again, it's part of my writing life and I loved writing it ... and decided there's no reason to hide it.
> 
> Just please be aware that this is adult very explicit sexual content between two actors - so if this is not your cuppa tea, please just hit the back button and leave it alone. Also please be aware that this story, while based on real people, is still FICTION. I mean no distrespect to those actors I admire so very much and they will be forever in my heart as the men who made my favorite Stargate characters come to life.
> 
> Thank you for reading - please follow the link. You can leave comments/kudos here or there, whichever suits you better. 
> 
> Hugs  
> Anne

 

[The Gate opens through here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/278184)

 


End file.
